


Summer Firsts

by nemorps



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome, soft cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Geno's got two beautiful lovers to take care of him and take him apart all morning long.





	Summer Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bottom!Geno week hosted by [Zhenyabest](https://zhenyabest.tumblr.com/post/186171692416/zhenyabest-note-for-those-of-you-who-are) over at tumblr.
> 
> Day 2 (August 12): shaving/waxing/hair removal | mermaids | begging | **double penetration/spit-roasting** | Geno’s backyard banya | free space

Zhenya laps at the hard plastic as it's thrust in his face. He's feeling a little blurry with lust. He's not sure how long he's been hard. Sid and Anya have spent the lazy summer morning passing him back and forth. He is sure he's only come twice yet, he's not sure how many times they've come. He hopes it's a lot. He loves making them come.

"So pretty…" Anya purrs. "You like sucking my dick, don't you, Tiger?"

Zhenya hums, nuzzling his way down her shaft to nose at the neatly trimmed pubes behind her harness. He loves how richly they smell of her. "Anya…"

Anya's fingers thread through his hair and she guides him back up to thrust slow and gentle into his mouth and throat. "That's it, you're doing so good for me."

There's a warm, slick pressure behind him and Zhenya moans, spreading his legs to give Sid more space.

"That's it, Babe. I'm right here, gonna take such good care of you."

Zhenya nods along to the scritching nails against his scalp. He can't tell where either of them ends and he begins. He's panting and drooling and so hard. He feels like he could fly. He pulls off of Anya again to bury his face in her belly, wrapping both arms around her hips to hold her close. His face is wet, mostly from the drool, but there's probably some tears in there too. He's so desperate to come. "_Pozhaluysta_. Please… Anya, Please. I want."

Sid stills, both hands massaging the generous curve of Zhenya's ass around his cock. Zhenya feels stretched open, laid bare for them. "Tell us what you want, Babe."

"I want… both of you," Zhenya gasps. "At the same time. Together. Please."

They're quiet a moment, but neither of them stops touching him, soothing, burning caresses.

"You sure that what you want?" Anya asks.

"Last time we talked about it, you wanted to wait," Sid joins in.

Zhenya loves them both. Loves them so much he's spilling over with it. "Yes. I'm sure. Want this. Sid, Anyusha… Please…"

Anya pulls him up to his knees, it pushes Sid's cock in deeper and Zhenya grunts a little at the sensation. "_Tebya lyublyu_." She murmurs against his lips before she kisses him, deep and thorough.

They help him upright, long legs spread wide over Sid's **massive** treetrunk thighs, strong enough to support the both of them when Zhenya's like so much deadweight from lust.

Anya's long, narrow thighs fit easily between Sid's knees and she carefully lines herself up beside Sid.

Zhenya is loose and a little lethargic and **dripping** with lube. It's **not** an easy fit, far from it. He feels almost like he's being torn open, in the best way. The tight stretch has him breathing in shallow, pained huffs.

"You okay?" Sid's voice is strained but gentle, low and warm beside his ear.

Zhenya nods quickly, only a little jerky as he clings to Anya in front of him. "Feel good, just… wait?"

"However long you need," Sid promises.

"And if you need us stop." Anya adds, in English for Sid's benefit, and Sid agrees readily, broad hands stroking up and down Zhenya's sides. It helps him relax, helps him melt into it. He feels supported, carried and cared for by them both. Both of them inside him at once.

"In… Move?" Zhenya finally says. They slowly, so slowly, start to rock him back and forth between them. He realizes, belatedly, that he's no longer hard and feels his face flush.

"Doing so good for us. Gonna make us come so hard," Sid promises, and that makes Zhenya smile, makes him feel better. He's enjoying it. It feels like the best sex of his life, possibly. Though between the three of them, there's a lot of competition for that title.

Sid's hand slides down Zhenya's belly, cupping his soft dick, rolling his fingers over Zhenya's balls. "This okay?"

Sometimes it isn't, Zhenya doesn't always like them touching him when he isn't hard, but he likes the lazy, proprietary feeling of it. Makes him feel loved and cared for. He nods wordlessly.

Anya has both of her hands in his hair again, and the feeling of her fingers massaging his temples and over his hairline and down the back of his neck has him sagging in bliss.

"Best."

Zhenya's soaring from there. He can hear Sid's breathing begin to stutter and grunt it's way from his chest, can feel Anya grinding her hips up in the way that means she's humping the base of her strap on. They're both turned on by this, by him. 

Before long, They're both panting and sweating and Zhenya's being laid out gently on the bed between them. His arms and back and legs all feel like limp jello, but he's hard again.

"You want I take care of that?" Anya purrs, perfect long fingers trailing up the underside of his cock.

Zhenya hums and nuzzles into the warm cocoon of them together. "Mm, M'okay." He slurs, not entirely sure what language they're speaking. "Maybe later."

"Okay."

They both wrap arms and legs around him.

Zhenya loves it, every sweaty, sticky, messy bit of it.


End file.
